Welcome to Chaotic (Part One)
Welcome to Chaotic (Part One) is an episode of the American animated television series, Chaotic. It was first broadcast on October 7, 2006. It makes up the first episode of a two-part season premier, for Season One. Short Summary When Tom receives a password from his Chaotic Code Scanner, he is transported to the world of Chaotic. He starts his first Chaotic match against Sam Murakami. Synopsis While Tom Majors was playing the Chaotic online game, he received a special password. His friend Kaz Kalinkas tells him to enter the password so he can play in a futuristic place called Chaotic, where people can meet the Creatures and play as them. Although reluctant at first, his friend Kaz Kalinkas finally convinces him to input the code into his CodeScanner and "play for real." After Tom puts the code in, part of his consciousness is transported to Chaotic. Kaz finds the screaming Tom and calms him down for his first match against SamShady. Tom decides to use Maxxor for the 1 on 1 match, only to actually become Maxxor, Sam to become Takinom, and for them to fight at Glacier Plains. Throughout the match, Tom embarrasses himself on the screens that show his match. It looks like he's going to lose as he falls off of an icy cliff as a cliffhanger to the next episode. Plot BattleDrome Match-up In this one-on-one match played in the Crellan-Drome, Tom plays as Maxxor against SamShady (Samuel Murakami) as Takinom. The battle stops half way through, to be continued in the second part. MajorTom's BattleTeam *Maxxor / 80 / 90 / 80 / 70 / 3 **equipped with Aqua Shield Mugic *Fortissimo Location Deck *Glacier Plains, plus nine other cards SamShady's BattleTeam *Takinom / ? / ? / ? / ? / 2 **equipped with unknown BattleGear Mugic *One card Location Deck *Ten cards Battles Maxxor attacks Takinom at Glacier Plains (Part One) *Takinom uses an attack inwhich she expells fire from her hands. *Takinom uses attack, Torrent of Flame *(Maxxor throws a snowball, shouting "Snowball Attack") *Takinom releases fire from her mouth. be continued... Cast and Crew Voice Cast *'Tom Majors' - Jason Griffith *'Kaz Kalinkas' - Darren Dunstan *'Sarah' - Non-speaking role (cameo) *'Peyton' - Non-speaking role (cameo) *'Klay' - Marc Thompson *'Maxxor' - Sean Schemmel *'Takinom' - Kayzie Rogers *'Sam Shady/Samuel Murakami' - Episode Notes *A five minute "Sneak Peek" of Chaotic aired on September 30, 2006 *Peyton and Sarah are seen a few times in this two-parter, but they don't have main roles until subsequent episodes Airdates and Ratings *'American Premier'- warning.pngThe given value was not understood. (4Kids TV) *'Canadian Premier'- warning.pngThe given value was not understood. (Teletoon) Myths Discontinuity, Goofs, Plot Holes and Errors *Maxxor's eyes were different colored in parts 1 & 2 of this episode. Allusions, References and Appearances *Lava Pond is mentioned by a minor character. Card Scans These are all the card scans that were shown during the deckbuilding phase and intervals between each battle of the macth. Creatures Tom flicks through various OverWorld creature cards such as: *'Maxxor' / 80 / 90 / 80 / 70 / 3 *Tangath Toborn / 75 / 85? / 60 / 40 / 1 *Dractyl / 20 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 1 *Blazier / 70 / 65 / 45 / 50 / 0 *Tartarek / 95 / 20 / 95 / 20 / 1 *Crawsectus / 60 / 85 / 45 / 75 / 0 + others SamShady's selected creature is shown, when it's revealed to Tom, though without stats. *'Takinom' / ? / ? / ? / ? / 1 BattleGear Tom flicks through the following BattleGear: *Cyclance *Liquilizer *'Aqua Shield' Mugic *'Fortissimo' (scan not shown) Locations *''Glacier Plains'' *Gloomuck Swamp Codes Rothar-2M44 XGN4 WKZ6 Cyclance-2UG6 MLP9 9FY9 Drakness-LQM7 7HM6 UB76 Dractyl- DGE6 X8D3 L2X4 Tangath Toborn- 3IT6 2YF7 C633 Blazier-2633 MW28 BQM9 Tartarek-9JB8 JYX4 4G79 Maxxor-2633 MW28 BQM9 Crawsectus-9EB4 U6B3 HXU3 Liquilizer-4KT8 Q2R7 D438 Aqua Shield-2NR9 C4Q6 MLP3 Skeleton Springs-8ZL7 TRV3 FK63 Continuity This episode introduces Tom and Kaz as main characters, aswell as Maxxor as Tom's main creature. it also has a cameo appearance from Klay. The concept of Chaotic and BattleDromes are also introduced. These first two episodes have a slightly different design for Maxxor than the rest of Season One. Releases Quotes Gallery Image:Example.png|Caption Related Articles *Welcome to Chaotic (Part Two), the conclusion of the two-part story. External Links *"Chaotic", Welcome to Chaotic (Part One) at IMDB 01 Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part episodes Notes and References